A Boy's Best Friend
by HollywoodLives4ever
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle son learns a very hard lesson, when something goes horribly wrong.


Ten year old Niko comes running into the two story house, of his moms

Xena and Gabrielle.

The pair are startled hearing their son's yells of despair.

" **Mom, momma ! Help ! It's Zappho ! Someone shot him with an arrow!** "

Xena and Gabrielle run after their upset son, to the sight of his beloved pet.

* * *

Xena's throat tightens at the appearance of it's injuries. The arrow had

pierced it's neck and it was going to die no doubt.

Gabrielle nods to Xena letting her know silently, she knew the fate of the

dog. A plain black lab. Only two years into it's life.

Xena turns to Niko.

" Son, Zapphos has been gravely injured. I can't save him, buddy. I'm sorry."

Before ether could catch him, Niko runs off into the woods. Xena and

Gabrielle exchange sad looks.

" Xena, I'll stay with the dog. Go comfort our son. He needs you. "

Xena nods and gets on her new white horse.

* * *

Niko finally stops running and sits down by the river. His tosses a rock

in and watches it skip the water.

 _Zapphos was killed...his best friend is dead. Someone killed his dog._

Niko's fists clench thinking of revenge. He himself knew how to use a

common bow and arrow. It would not be hard.

His thoughts of revenge are cut short, by the sound of his mom's horse.

He would have expected Gabrielle, but something was different.

Why was his stotic warrior mom here, instead of his sensitive momma ?

" Son, I'm here. _Look at me_. "

Xena's tone left no room for debate. His eyes meet hers, and there he

sees remorse and sympathy . But he refuses to accept those feelings

from his " can do anything " mom.

" _What do you want_ ? Come to rub it in my face, that you won't be

saving Zapphos ? "

Xena sits down beside Niko. She shakes her head.

" No. I WANT to, son. I really do, but that dog is gravely hurt. It's no

different than any soldier I couldn't save. "

Niko glares at her and jumps up. He shakes his finger at Xena.

" **NO ! Zapphos was FAMILY ! He loved you and you're just going**

 **to let him die! Go to Tartrus ! "**

Niko runs off and Xena quickly chases after him. She tackles him to

the ground, meeting angry blue eyes.

" **Stop, son ! Stop this !** **This is not my fault, your momma's or yours !** "

" **It is my fault ! I should have seen that man with the weapon ! It should**

 **have been me, mom** ! "

" **No ! You're wrong ! Zapphos would not have wanted that and neither do**

 **me and momma** ! "

" **I want to die ! I deserve to die, mom ! Throw me in that river and let me**

 **drown** ! "

Xena swiftly picks her son up and carries him to a nearby tree. She sits him

on her and he struggles.

" Niko, suicide is _not_ the answer to grief. It's not the answer to _anything_.

We are alone, there is no one else here. You need to... "

Niko shakes head furiously.

" Don't say it. You know boys don't cry. I'm your little soldier."

Xena sighs, now regretting the nickname she had given Niko.

" You're a kid, a young kid. One who has just lost his first dog to death.

You did not fight in a war or make an army oath. _But_ what you are

is my little boy who is hurting very bad right now. No herb or food

that I give you will change this."

Niko looks up at Xena.

" Mom, I want to be like you. "

Xena smiles slightly, then whispers to him.

" I cry too, son. See, crying keeps the soul clean. It makes you human. "

" So, you _won't_ think I'm being a coward or weak ? "

Xena sighs and shakes her head.

" No son, I won't. _It's okay_. "

In a small voice that breaks Xena's heart, he asks a final question.

" Zappos is really going to die, uh ? "

Xena's voice cracks.

" Yes, he is Niko. _I'm so sorry_. "

In that moment, Niko begins crying with heartbreaking wails of sadness.

For nearly two hours, the warrior rocks and comforts her son.

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Xena carries Niko back to the house.

Gabrielle bends down to Niko.

" Do _you_ want to bury him son ? I dug a hole already. "

Niko nods and lays Zapphos inside the hole. Tears stream down his face,

as he begins shoveling in the dirt.

Soon the dog is buried and they all go inside. Niko goes to bed, not wanting

to stay awake and feel this pain.


End file.
